we can work from home
by myeveryday
Summary: In which it's completely obvious that Oliver and Felicity don't have the typical CEO and executive assistant relationship.


**I love season two Oliver CEO, and I'm super frustrated over the season four finale. So this is what happened. Also, for some reason, the song "Work from Home" reminds me of Oliver and Felicity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story title comes from the song "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony.**

* * *

 **i.**

Oliver stapled another packet of papers together and glanced over at Felicity. She was furiously typing away at her laptop, and he couldn't help the little smile that quirked his lips. Felicity huffed and brushed several stands of loose blonde hair out of her face and returned her hand to the keyboard. It was another few moments before Felicity realized that Oliver was watching her.

Pausing in her typing, Felicity looked up at Oliver with wide eyes. "What?" she demanded, causing Oliver's smile to widen.

Shaking the packet of papers at Felicity, Oliver said, "Somehow, I don't think the CEO is the one who should be stapling the packets for the board meeting."

Felicity's eyes narrowed at him. "Well, I'm trying to hack into the FBI to find out information on that gang leader you're so intent on finding. And those packets need to be put together for the board meeting tomorrow. Since you decided that I need to do both jobs, I'm prioritizing and delegating."

They were currently sitting in his office at Queen Consolidated because Felicity claimed that his couches were ridiculously comfortable. She also insisted that it was odd to work with him but be separated by the glass walls of his office. More often than not, Felicity popped into Oliver's office with her laptop and tablet and did her work there.

"I thought as CEO, I was supposed to be doing the delegating," Oliver said.

Felicity shot him a look over her glasses. "You are so not trying to make a joke right now."

"Um." Oliver snatched up another packet and stapled it. He was rewarded with a smile, and Felicity went back to hacking her way through the FBI.

Ten minutes later, Felicity fist-pumped in victory. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She did a little dance in her seat, and she didn't seem to realize that Oliver was watching her until he chuckled. Her cheeks flushed as Oliver reached over to keep her laptop from slipping off of her lap.

"Um…" Felicity began, but she didn't get very far into one of her rambles. The door to Oliver's office swung open, and Jay Hartman, one of the senior vice presidents, came walking in.

"Sorry to just stroll in here, Oliver, but I don't see your EA and I needed to talk to—" Jay stopped short when he saw Felicity curled up on Oliver's couch. The top floor of Queen Consolidated had been relatively empty, so Felicity had thought she was safe when she kicked off her heels and made herself comfortable. Clearly, she had been wrong.

"Well, it seems that your EA is in here with you," Jay finished. He looked between Oliver and Felicity, and it was only then that she realized how closely they were sitting to one another. Felicity had to stop herself from scooting across the couch, because that would only make them seem even guiltier. So she just smiled at Jay and prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her.

Oliver, of course, recovered nicely. Shifting the packet of papers and the stapler to one hand, Oliver stood and shook Jay's hand. "Sorry, Jay. We'll just be a minute, and then I'll be right with you."

Jay looked from Oliver, to the packet of papers in his hand, and then to Felicity. Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "Oliver, are you stapling the packets for the board meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh my god!" Felicity jumped up and snatched the packet and stapler from Oliver's hands. "Of course not! Oliver isn't stapling the packets for tomorrow, because that's not his job. That's my job. I staple the papers and stuff so…" Felicity clicked the stapler on the packet she was holding to show her point.

Oliver pressed his lips together to hide his smile, as he usually did whenever he found Felicity amusing around people they didn't know. Felicity shifted from side to side and became very aware of the fact that she was still barefoot.

"You know that's already stapled, right?" Jay asked.

Refusing to look at Oliver, Felicity gathered up the rest of the packets. "I'm just going to go now," Felicity muttered as she booked it out of the office.

* * *

 **ii.**

"I can't believe you!"

Felicity pushed Oliver into his chair as gently as could, considering the bleeding wound on his side. Oliver grimaced and tried to brush Felicity off, but she batted his hands away and leveled him with a look. He sighed, but he sat still in the chair nonetheless.

"You have a meeting with the entire financial department, plus all the heads of the other departments today, and you chose last night to go out without any backup?"

Without waiting for Oliver to respond, Felicity pulled Oliver's white button down shirt from his pants and started undoing the buttons. Once the shirt was opened, Felicity pushed both it and his suit jacket off of his shoulders.

"Felicity—" Oliver began, but she cut him off with a loud shushing noise.

"Just shut up for a second." Felicity reached into her purse and pulled out a first-aid kit. Despite his bleeding wound, Oliver's eyebrows shot up when Felicity also revealed a suture kit. Noticing the look on his face, Felicity said, "I've started stashing these everywhere. God only knows that we need them too often."

Oliver's fist clenched as Felicity disinfected his wound and started to prepare the sutures. "What other places do you have them?"

"All over the place," Felicity answered absentmindedly. She was focused on the task of patching Oliver up, and there was a little furrow In her brows as she numbed the area in order to put in the stitches. "Like your office, for example."

Even though he was in pain and Felicity was currently stitching him up in the conference room on the top floor of Queen Consolidated, Oliver couldn't help the large smile that spread across his lips. Of course Felicity had started keeping first-aid kits in secret, hidden places. She was always thinking ahead like that, and Oliver was proud of her.

Three stitches later, and Oliver's wound was closed up once again. Felicity pressed a bandage over the cut and looked up at Oliver with serious eyes that he wasn't used to seeing on her normally open face.

"Please don't ever go out again without my backup," she pleaded. She looked so worried that in that moment, Oliver couldn't deny her anything—in fact, he didn't think he'd ever be able to say no to her ever again.

Covering Felicity's hand with his own, Oliver squeezed it. "I won't," he promised.

Felicity rewarded him with a bright smile, and then proceeded to start buttoning his shirt for him. "Thank god your suit jacket covers the bloodstain on your shirt. Otherwise, we would have a lot of explaining to do at the meeting today."

As she was talking, she finished buttoning his shirt and then began to tuck it into his pants. Felicity would never be able to explain why she had started doing it—it just seemed natural. Her fingers barely went past the edge of his pants, but Oliver inhaled sharply anyway.

Suddenly, Felicity realized what she was doing and she froze with her fingers tucked halfway into the front of Oliver's pants. "Oh my god," she breathed, and Oliver's jaw tightened.

The door to the conference room swung open, and the head of every department in Queen Consolidated got a good view of Felicity and Oliver in their very compromising position.

Felicity was frozen in front of Oliver, unable to make herself move due to her complete and utter humiliation. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she pretended no one was there, they would all just disappear.

Finally, Oliver wrapped his fingers around her wrists and tugged her hands away from his pants. She looked up at him with nervous eyes, but his hands slipped down to hers and he squeezed once to let her know that he wasn't upset. In fact, there was a twinkle in his eye and Felicity knew that Oliver was actually kind of amused.

"Welcome, everyone," Oliver greeted as he stepped back from Felicity. He had that public CEO smile plastered across his face, and no one would have guessed that she had been stitching up a knife wound in his side just minutes ago. "Why don't we all take a seat, and then we'll get started?"

Oliver had decided that he wasn't going to draw any more attention to the situation with Felicity, so everyone followed his lead and took their seats around the conference room table. Felicity was sure that her cheeks were as red as a tomato, but she thankful that Oliver had managed to brush it off.

Of course, Felicity didn't help matters when she stopped to straighten the collar of Oliver's shirt and make sure that his suit jacket was covering the stain on his shirt.

* * *

 **iii.**

Taking a long sip of champagne, Felicity rolled her shoulders and shifted. Sure, she looked fabulous, but her heels were killing her feet, and she was exhausted after pulling an all-nighter in the lair the night before.

Still, it was worth it now. They were at the annual gala held every year by Queen Consolidated, and Oliver was working his charm throughout the room. She just knew that they were going to get the company back, and Felicity liked to think that she had a part in helping Oliver with that. She was his executive assistant, after all.

The thought of her little promotion made Felicity roll her eyes. She understood why she had to be Oliver's executive assistant, but that didn't mean she didn't hear the gossip from the rest of the people in the company. Felicity knew that everyone was claiming she slept her way into her new position. She had insisted to Oliver and Digg that the whispers never bothered her, but they did get to her more than she cared to admit.

Felicity brushed an errant curl from her up-do away from her face as she sighed. Digg, of course, had noticed that she was putting on a front. He had taken to standing close by her whenever they were at company events, and he always leveled some fairly impressive glares at the people whispering about her relationship with Oliver.

With Oliver, Felicity tried to play it off as much as possible. He already had enough to worry about as it was, and Felicity didn't want to add to it by complaining about the stupid gossip at QC. So she sucked it up and tried to ignore it as best as she could.

Plus, being the executive assistant to Oliver Queen wasn't all bad. Since the gala was such a big deal, she had gotten to choose from several very expensive, very exclusive couture gowns for the evening. Felicity knew the dress was only on loan for the night, but she loved the gown and she truly did feel beautiful in it.

Felicity's gown was made of a dark green, shimmery material—the color was actual almost an exact match to Oliver's Arrow uniform, and the thought made Felicity's cheeks flush. The gown had a sweetheart neckline in the front, showing enough cleavage that Felicity actually felt sexy. Small straps over her shoulders connected the front of the dress to the back, but that's all there was until the skirt that flared out gently at her hips.

Besides the color, it was perhaps Felicity's favorite part of the dress. It was completely backless, and daring, and something she normally wouldn't' have picked. As soon as Felicity put it on, however, she had fallen in love with the gown. The completely open back cut into a deep v that stopped just above her behind.

Felicity had insisted on stopping at the Foundry to set up a few searches before the gala, so she had arrived after Oliver and Digg. Her first stop had been at the bar for a glass of champagne, and now she was just observing how Oliver was working the room. She was so incredibly proud of how he had stepped up for the company. He really deserved the success of this night.

Oliver managed to separate from the investor he was speaking with, and he made his way over to her. Felicity wasn't surprised that he had spotted her without her noticing it—she had been too distracted by how amazing he looked in his tuxedo. It was as if Oliver Queen had been born to wear a tuxedo—or a suit, or workout clothes, or an outfit completely made of green leather.

Felicity turned to accept another glass of champagne from the bartender, exposing the back (or lack thereof) of her dress to Oliver. When she turned back around, she saw that Oliver had stopped halfway across the dance floor, frozen in his steps.

Even that far away from him, Felicity could see the heat in his gaze. She swallowed hard and clutched the delicate flute of champagne tighter in her fingers as her gaze locked with his. It was so unfair that Oliver could make her knees weak with just a look.

Oliver suddenly moved again, crossing the rest of the dance floor to stand next to Felicity. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and while he waited for his drink, he brushed his fingers across Felicity's arm. She downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp, and by the time she was finished, Oliver was sucking down his glass of scotch.

Setting aside the crystal glass, he turned to Felicity and smiled at her. "Dance with me," he said as his fingers wrapped around hers.

Unable to respond due to the heat in his eyes, Felicity allowed Oliver to tug her towards the dance floor. He took up the proper pose for the slow dance the orchestra was playing, but she noticed that he held her much closer than was appropriate. Felicity decided not to comment on it, and instead tightened her fingers around his.

They swayed around the dance floor with ease. Felicity shouldn't have been surprised that Oliver was a graceful dancer, considering he did everything with finesse. He even managed to counteract her natural clumsiness, and guide across the dance floor with no effort at all.

He was holding her so close that their cheeks were pressed together. His large hand spread across the bare skin of her back, and Felicity shivered as his fingers stroked her skin. He had to have felt how she reacted, given how close she was to him. There was barely any space between their bodies, and Felicity knew that people would be talking about it later.

She couldn't worry about it too much when he was touching her like that, though.

Oliver's breath was hot across her cheek and ear as he spoke. "You're beautiful," he murmured, his voice throaty and deep.

Another shiver rolled down Felicity's spine. He didn't say that she looked beautiful; Oliver simply stated that she was beautiful. It was as if it was a state that he constantly believed she was in, and it wasn't just the dress or the atmosphere of the night.

Felicity leaned further into Oliver's hold, and she rubbed his cheek against his, his stubble rough against her skin. "Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the orchestra, but Felicity knew that Oliver heard her.

As the song changed, Oliver still didn't release his hold on her. In fact, he pulled her closer and continued to sway with Felicity wrapped in his arms. Felicity's eyes moved around the crowd that surrounded the dance floor, and she couldn't help but notice that nearly every pair of eyes were on them.

"Everyone is staring," she murmured, her mouth suddenly dry. In response, Oliver's hand stroked up and down her back, his calloused fingers tracing over the bumps in her spines.

"Let them," he said, and Felicity could have sworn that she felt his lips brush against her temple.

* * *

 **iv.**

Standing in the doorway of her favorite coffee shop, Felicity resolutely crossed her arms over her chest. She had been Oliver's executive assistant for several months now, and she had successfully avoided getting him coffee (besides the times she deemed absolutely necessary, like after a particularly rough mission). She wasn't about to start now—and especially not at her absolute favorite coffee place in Starling City.

"No." Felicity pouted and sent a glare Oliver's way, but he didn't seem put off by it at all. In fact, he grinned in amusement, and Felicity tried to stay annoyed, but it was impossible when Oliver was smiling at her like that.

Still, she had to keep up her façade of anger. "Oliver Queen, I told you that I was _never_ going to bring you coffee."

Oliver didn't think that it was wise to point out that just the night before, when they had been going over the new financial plan, Felicity had brought him not one, but two cups of coffee. Instead, his smile widened and he put his hand on the small of Felicity's back as he guided her into the coffee shop.

"Relax, Felicity," Oliver said. "I figured you could use a caffeine boost after last night."

Felicity had nearly had a heart attack last night when Oliver had been ambushed by the Triad. Digg had managed to get him out in time, with some help from Roy. Still, Felicity had been up the better part of the night trying to track down the rogue members of the Triad, and it was showing. Her gait was slow and there were dark bags under her eyes that couldn't even be hidden by makeup.

"Fine," Felicity grumbled. "But you're ordering."

She had stopped at this particular coffee shop so often that the baristas knew who Felicity was. The young woman behind the counter smiled at Felicity and said, "Hey, Felicity! How's it going?" Then her eyes fell to Oliver, who still had his hand on Felicity's back as they stepped up to the counter. "Oh my god," she breathed before Felicity could respond to her greeting. "You're Oliver Queen!"

Oliver smiled at the young woman behind the counter and instantly charmed her. Felicity rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Hey, Sally. Can we have—"

Oliver cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. The move surprised Felicity more than anything else, and she instantly fell silent as tingles ran from her lips through the rest of her body. Felicity didn't miss the way Sally's eyes widened, but Felicity could only blink at Oliver as her cheeks turned steadily redder.

"I'll take just a coffee, black," Oliver began. He jutted his thumb back towards Digg, who was watching the whole exchange with amusement. "He'll take a green tea. And Felicity will have a vanilla latte with an extra shot and soy milk."

The entire time he was speaking, Oliver kept his finger pressed to Felicity's lips. She had barely dared to breathe, but as soon as Oliver dropped his hand, she had instantly missed his touch. Still, one thing he said had stood out to her, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know my coffee order?" Felicity asked.

There was a look in Oliver's eyes that she couldn't quite read. "Of course," he said. "Do you really think that I haven't been paying attention after all this time?"

Felicity's mouth opened and closed, and she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Oliver grinned, looking quite proud of himself. He paid and then went to the other side of the counter to wait for their drinks. Felicity still stood in front of Sally, unable to believe the events of the past couple of minutes.

"Oh my god," Sally breathed. "I can't believe Oliver Queen is your boyfriend. You're _so_ lucky, Felicity."

Felicity blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sally pointed to where Oliver was standing, and Felicity knew that he could totally hear their conversation, even if he was pretending that he couldn't. "There is no way that he's not your boyfriend," Sally stated.

Sally was young, so Felicity assumed that was the reason she was making such outrageous claims. She gaped at the young woman before she said, "Oliver is my boss. And a friend. But definitely my boss."

Not looking very convinced, Sally shrugged her shoulders. "Either way, he definitely likes you."

At that moment, Oliver joined them once again and handed Felicity her coffee. Their fingers brushed and her eyes shot to his as a shock of electricity raced up her arm. Not caring how hot the coffee was, Felicity immediately brought it to her lips and took a long sip and tried to pretend like Oliver hadn't heard that entire conversation.

* * *

 **v.**

"Oh god."

Felicity groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was fairly certain that her skull had exploded, it hurt so much. Actually, now that she was awake, Felicity was sure that her entire body was just one big bruise. She shifted in the soft bed, letting out a little sigh of appreciation when she felt how soft the sheets were against her fingers.

Felicity's eyes opened wide again and she suddenly realized that she wasn't in her bed. She cautiously took in the surroundings around her, taking note of the dark colors and wood and the leather accents. In the back of her mind, over the pain, Felicity realized that she was in Oliver Queen's room.

Raising herself up onto her elbows, Felicity took a better look around the room. Glancing down at herself, she saw that she was stripped down to the tank top she had worn under a sweatshirt earlier that day. The neckline of her tank top was dotted with dried blood, and Felicity was suddenly aware of the pain in her lip. She supposed it had split, and when she pressed her fingers to the tender skin, she realized that was indeed what had happened. Felicity was still in her yoga pants, but they felt decidedly dirty.

Directly to the right of the bed, in a chair that was pulled up as close as it could get, sat a sleeping Oliver Queen. He was slumped over the bed, with one arm extended towards her. It was almost as if he had been holding her hand, and the thought made Felicity's heart beat faster.

She wondered how in the hell she ended up in Oliver's bed, feeling like she had come out on the wrong end of a fight. Turning slightly on her side, Felicity took a moment to study Oliver without anyone watching her. She rarely ever had time to see him in such a personal environment and so unguarded.

Oliver's shoulders were tense, and there was a furrow in his brow that was there even in sleep. Obviously, he hadn't had a good night's rest, and Felicity instantly felt guilty. Here she was, comfortable in his bed while he had taken up a post next to her. Oliver sacrificed enough as it was; he shouldn't have to give up his bed for her, too.

Unable to help herself, Felicity reached over and combed her fingers through the short strands of his hair. As she repeated the motion over and over, she noticed that his shoulders slowly began to relax until they dropped to the bed entirely. His face turned towards her, and Felicity realized that his eyes were open. She wondered how long he had been awake, but she didn't pull her hand away from his face.

Instead, Felicity trailed her fingers down the side of Oliver's face, until she could cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and Felicity blinked in surprise. She wished that her head wasn't pounding so hard so she could focus on what was happening.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice rough.

"Hey," Oliver parroted back at her.

Felicity curled further into herself and winced when pain stabbed up her side. Oliver immediately sat up, his face cull of concern. Her hand fell away from his face, but he reached for it and clutched it tightly in his own.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Like I got beat up," Felicity tried to joke, but Oliver's face instantly darkened, and his fingers tightened around hers. "Oliver… what happened?"

Instead of directly answering her, Oliver leaned over and brushed her hair back at her right temple. Felicity hissed when his fingers ran over a particularly sensitive spot, his jaw tightened.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember what happened," he said. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Felicity watched as Oliver leaned over to grab a first-aid kit that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out a bandage and carefully tapped it to her head wound. He took her hand again as his eyes scanned over her, taking stock once again of her other injuries.

"You were out for about an hour," Oliver said finally. "Do you want to change?"

She shot him a look as she slowly began to sit up. Oliver's hand was at her back, supporting her until she was fully upright. "What happened?" Felicity repeated instead of answering his question.

Oliver sighed heavily. "You were attacked by a member of the Triad when you were coming out of Verdant."

"The Triad?" Felicity blanched. "But I thought…they were gone! China White is locked away!"

"She is," Oliver confirmed. "But there's still a few of her followers around, and they're trying to get a hold in the city again."

Finally standing, Felicity looked down at her body. Indeed, she was covered in bruises. Her ribs were tender, so she had no doubt that they were severely bruised, if not fractured. She swallowed hard and tried to blink back the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that she had been attacked and legitimately did not remember any of it.

Oliver strode across the large room and into his closet. Felicity watched him with wide eyes as she tried her best to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She waited, leaning on the edge of Oliver's bed and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she had been attacked and Oliver was the one taking care of her.

Even though it felt like an hour, it was only a few seconds later that Oliver emerged from his closet. He held out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and he looked almost sheepish as he handed them to her.

"I don't have anything else," Oliver muttered. "Sorry."

The word was loaded with much more than just the lack of clothing he had to offer her. He was apologizing for her attack. Felicity's heart broke when she saw the open look of guilt written all over his face. Of course, Oliver was going to try and shoulder the blame for this.

Stepping forward, Felicity took the clothes from Oliver and then pressed one hand to his chest. "Hey. Stop it."

"Felicity…" Oliver had a special talent of being able to say so much more with just her name, but she shook her head and curled her fingers into his shirt.

"Don't do this, Oliver," she said firmly. "Don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault, do you hear me?"

Oliver shook his head and clenched his fists at his sides. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't—"

Felicity cut him off with a firm shake of her head. "I wouldn't be doing something amazing with my life. I wouldn't have found my family. I wouldn't have found _you_ , if you hadn't come to me."

Maybe it was the concussion. Felicity truly had no idea what was making the words fall from her mouth, but she didn't regret them for a second. They were all true, and Oliver needed to know how she felt. Felicity might try to keep her feelings about him as locked tightly away as possible, but Oliver deserved to know that she would never regret knowing him or helping him.

His face still tight, Oliver nodded his head. His shoulders relaxed slightly, but that was enough for Felicity. She patted his chest and crossed the large expanse of the room to change in the bathroom. Felicity couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Her bottom lip was split and swollen. A bruise spread from her right cheekbone up to her temple, disappearing under the bandage that Oliver had pressed to her head. There was a scrape on the left side of her jaw that stung painfully when Felicity pressed her fingers to it.

Sighing, Felicity rinsed her face off with cold water and then combed her hair back into a loose ponytail. She shed her dirty clothes and left them in a pile on the floor of Oliver's pristine bathroom, trying her best not to look at them.

Felicity paused when she slipped the shirt that Oliver had given her over her head. It smelled just like him and she was practically swimming in it, but she felt a million times better with it wrapped around her body. She tugged the sweatpants on, but they dropped around her hips and Felicity knew that it was going to drive her crazy.

The pounding in her head was more prominent now, and she wanted nothing more than to lie down. Deciding not to think too much about it, Felicity left the sweatpants Oliver had given her neatly folded on the counter by the sink. She exited the bathroom and made her way back over to the bed, not really giving too much thought about the fact that she was just about to crawl back into Oliver Queen's bed.

Oliver was standing next to the bed, but Felicity missed the look on his face when he saw her wearing his shirt. She slipped between the covers and sighed happily as the pillows fluffed up around her head. Felicity turned on her side, facing Oliver as she tugged the covers up to her chin.

"Here." Oliver handed her a glass of water and two pills, and she lifted her head to take them without argument. The look on Oliver's face was one of surprise; he obviously expected her to put up a fight. But her head hurt so much and she just wanted to go to sleep.

Felicity dropped her head to the pillow once again after she swallowed the medicine. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Oliver's brow furrowed, and he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "For what?"

"For this." She lifted one hand and gestured around the room. "I mean, this couldn't have been easy, and I'm definitely putting you out and—"

She stopped speaking abruptly when Oliver took her hand in his. "Felicity. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

There was a knock on the door suddenly, and Oliver didn't even get a chance to respond before the door opened. Thea Queen came bustling in, and Oliver looked between his younger sister and Felicity. If it wasn't such a serious situation, Felicity would have laughed at the look of panic on his face.

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed. "We're having dinner tonight, and I don't really care what you have to say—" Thea cut herself off when saw Oliver sitting in bed with a woman that she didn't know. Thea blinked, for once completely speechless.

"Speedy…" Oliver began, but then he stopped. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to explain this, but when he felt Felicity squeeze his hand, he couldn't help the smile that tilted his lips up.

"Oh," Thea finally said. "Hi. Um…" She got a closer look at Felicity when she turned her head on the pillow. She hurt so much that she wasn't quite able to sit up, and she knew that only made things look worse. "I recognize you! You're Ollie's executive assistant, right?"

Felicity shifted in the bed. She knew that she was, in fact, Oliver's executive assistant. She just hated that that was what she was known for now. It cheapened what she had with Oliver and made her feel like everything she did with him was taboo.

"Yeah," Felicity finally said. "Hi. I'm Felicity Smoak."

Now that Felicity turned towards her, Thea could see the bruises on her face and the bandage on her temple. Her brow furrowed, and she stepped further into the room. "Oh my god, are you okay? You're…" She gestured to Felicity's face and winced in sympathy.

Thea had obviously been gearing up to rip Oliver a new one for having some random woman in his bed. Within five seconds of realizing who Felicity was and seeing her with Oliver, however, Thea instantly knew that there was way more going on that either of them let on. It immediately piqued Thea's interest, and she wanted to know the woman who had her brother smiling like that.

"She was attacked, Speedy," Oliver explained, but he still didn't get up from the bed. "She managed to call me before she passed out, so I brought her back here and called our personal physician to make sure that she was okay."

Smiling kindly, Thea held her hands up. "It's okay, Ollie. You don't have to explain it to me. I'll leave you two alone, now."

Felicity smiled in return and rolled over once again, closing her eyes. Oliver smiled softly at Felicity and squeezed her hand before he got up to walk Thea to his door. Thea patted her older brother on the shoulder and couldn't stop her laugh from the clueless look on his face.

"She's more than your executive assistant, isn't she?" Thea asked, and Oliver's mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out a way to explain his relationship with Felicity. "It's okay, Ollie. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand. She makes you smile."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, but he looked back at Felicity and he couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face. Thea left the room, and Oliver headed back towards the bed to check on Felicity. Her eyes were still open when he got to the side of the bed, but just barely.

Unable to help himself, Oliver reached out and brushed some of the loose hair back from her face. "Go to sleep, Felicity," he said gently.

A soft, sleepy smile formed on Felicity's lips, and Oliver had a sudden flash of what it would be like to wake up with her looking at him like that. "Stay with me?" she asked, and there was no possible way that Oliver could say no to her.

Lifting the covers, Oliver carefully slid into the bed next to her. The pain medicine must have kicked in, because she curled into his side and pillowed her head on his shoulder without hesitation. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, anchoring her to his side. She was asleep within moments, and Oliver was quick to follow her.

Early the next morning, he had to get up to take a conference call in the office. He wasn't surprised to find that Felicity was a sleeper dead to the world, because she didn't even move when he carefully extracted himself from the bed. She rolled over and hugged his pillow to her chest, making him smile.

When he came back from the conference call, he couldn't say that he was surprised when he found Felicity eating breakfast in bed with Thea. They were both laughing at something, and Oliver's heart warmed at the sight of his sister and his Felicity together.

* * *

 **vi.**

"Oliver Queen!"

Oliver didn't lift his head from Felicity's neck. Instead, he bit down on the soft skin covering her pulse point, and grinned when she tried her best to stifle her moan. "What?" he murmured against her skin. His hands smoothed up her side, barely brushing the underside of her breasts.

"We are in your _office_ , Oliver. We can't do this here!"

Reaching over to the other side of the desk that Felicity was currently perched on, he hit a button and smirked when he saw Felicity's eyes widen as the glass walls of his office suddenly went dark, completely blocking them from public few. She made a noise of approval as her thighs parted further and she ran a hand down his chest.

"That's new," she said. Obviously, she wasn't terribly concerned that they were in his office anymore, because she made quick work of the button on his trousers. Oliver grunted when he felt her small hand close over his hard length, and he retaliated by tugging her skirt and underwear off in one smooth move.

Her blouse had been unbuttoned and dropped to the floor, and her bra was hanging from her shoulders. She dropped it to the floor and Oliver thought he was going to come just from the image of Felicity perched naked on his desk. He kissed her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth as she arched against him and yanked at the buttons of his shirt at the same time.

Pulling his lips from hers, Oliver panted, "Well, as you so kindly reminded me last week, it's about time I've found a way to block those windows so people don't see you patching me up. His hands were everywhere on her bare skin, stroking and teasing. Felicity tilted her head back and moaned before she finally managed to get his shirt off and push it from his shoulders.

"We did almost get caught that one time," she reminded me him. She released his length long enough to push his pants and boxer briefs down, and he stepped out of them to press himself closer to her. Felicity moaned when she felt Oliver's erection against her wet heat, and she shifted her hips against his.

Oliver smiled fondly at the memory of the first time Felicity had to patch him up at Queen Consolidated, just over three years ago. "That's right. The heads of the department walked in with your hand down my pants."

Felicity sent him a saucy smile, because she did, in fact, just have her hand down his pants. "You liked it," she teased.

Oliver responded by ducking his head and wrapping his lips around one pert nipple, causing Felicity to let out a keening moan. Her hips rocked against his, and he slipped against her. He could slide into her so easily right now, but he wanted to work her up just a little bit more.

He has hand plucked at Felicity's other nipple as he let her breast fall from his mouth with a wet pop. She was looking at him with heavily lidded eyes, her fingers tracing over his Bratva tattoo. Felicity always had a fascination with his bare chest, and Oliver had definitely used it to his advantage.

(Like with tonight, for example. Felicity had come into the office to find Oliver with the top three buttons of his shirt undone, and she was on him before he could even say hello. Oliver had considered it mission accomplished.)

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Felicity murmured again. But she made no move to stop; in fact, she wrapped her hand around the base of Oliver's hard length and guided him to her entrance.

"I'm the boss," Oliver said. "So we can do whatever we want. Besides, this is your office now too, Felicity Queen." As he said her name, he slid into her, and Felicity threw her head back as she cried out.

Oliver gripped her hips tightly in his hands as Felicity's legs wrapped around her waist. He couldn't seem to slow down as he pumped into her at a fast, hard pace. Felicity wasn't complaining, though, if her moans were any indication. Her hips lifted to meet his, matching stroke for stroke.

They both came hard and fast. Oliver was first, and he pressed his fingers between them until Felicity was following him over the edge, biting his shoulder as she cried his name. He pressed his face into her neck, trying to catch his breath as she clung to him.

Oliver didn't know how long they sat there like that, but he became aware of her fingers stroking down his back. Felicity suddenly started laughing, and Oliver pulled back just enough so he could look down at her in amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and stepped back from her before he ducked to pick up her blouse and skirt. He handed the clothes to her and pressed a kiss to her lips to quiet her laughter.

Felicity brushed her hair out of her face and couldn't keep the smile off of her lips. "I can't believe we just had sex in your office. It's a good thing the building is closed for the night."

"You liked it." Oliver repeated her words from earlier and winked, causing Felicity to roll her eyes. That didn't stop her from grinning at him as she began to get dressed. She watched him pull his clothes on as well, and he could feel her heated eyes on him as he buttoned his shirt.

"Don't think I don't know that you did this on purpose." Felicity pointed an accusing finger at him, and Oliver chuckled.

He left the same three buttons undone on his shirt. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I just blame the hormones, anyway." Felicity's hand covered the small bump protruding from her stomach, causing a big grin to break out across Oliver's face. His hands covered hers, and he stroked the baby bump.

"I love you," Oliver said.

Felicity stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you too, Oliver Queen." She squeezed his hand from where it was covering hers on her stomach. "We both do."

Together, they left the executive office where everything had started all those years ago at Queen Consolidated. Felicity couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she passed her old desk outside of Oliver's office. People could think what they want because she had spent a year and a half as Oliver's executive assistant. But they knew the truth, and Oliver and Felicity loved each other. That was all that really mattered.

* * *

 **So obviously this turned out a little AU, and once again, I couldn't resist the fluff. I just really want Oliver and Felicity to have a happy ending. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
